The One With The Stoned Guy
"The One With The Stoned Guy" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on NBC on February 16, 1995. Ross asks Joey for advice on how to "talk dirty" to women. Monica interviews for a chef's position - and the restaurant owner is completely high... not on her but on drugs. Plot After working as a data processing permanent "temp" for the last five years, Chandler gets promoted to data processing supervisor. Realizing that by accepting the promotion he acknowledges his job as what he does, he quits because he doesn't want to care about his job. When he receives an even better remuneration offer, he accepts his new job role, but it's one he has to care about (and work at till late), which makes him hate himself. Phoebe mentions a chef vacancy she knows of to Chandler, attracting Monica's interest. She's willing to take the job, and invites Steve at her apartment, where she cooks a gourmet meal for him (Rachel helps her out as a waitress). Unfortunately, Phoebe point out to Rachel (who points out to Monica) that the guy's stoned. Monica thinks Rachel's kidding until she sees Steve far more interested in taco shells and gummy bears than the fancy gourmet menu he's seeking out for his restaurant. Monica calls off the dinner. Ross has a date with a beautiful museum colleague, CeliaCelia. Things are going well, but she wants him to talk dirty to her, and Ross, caught unawares, stumbles on the word "vulva", which makes him and Celia cuddle instead of having sex. He asks Joey for help, although he's highly uncomfortable about this (especially when Chandler eavesdrops on him and Joey having a rehearsed dirty conversation), but decides to work on his conversational innuendos. Unfortunately for him, his new refined seductive art takes too long for him to do anything with Celia, whom he ends up cuddling with again. In revenge for ruining Monica's new job opportunity, Phoebe massages Steve, jabbing with him at the elbows up and down his back. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Melora Hardin - Celia Jon Lovitz - Steve Fritzi Burr - Mrs. Tedlock Katie - Marcel the Monkey (uncredited) James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Alan Myerson Written By: Jeff Greenstein & Jeff Strauss Trivia *Steve the stoned guy makes another appearance in The One With The Blind Dates, where he's set up with Rachel by Phoebe. By this time, Steve has lost his restaurant to drugs, lives in a studio apartment with two guys, and produces custom T-shirt text prints. His ego is pretty much at rock bottom, as he hates practically everything about himself (except for his hair), and often ends up crying, even in front of women. However, he's still keen on his drug ambition - on Rachel's date, in fact, he goes to "blaze a doobie" at least four times. *This episode was filmed in front of a live studio audience on December 13, 1994. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes